1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to reels for spooling linear material, and specifically to the reduction and prevention of overheating of the spooled electrical cord and/or reel components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Components of an electrical cord reel can overheat in certain circumstances. For example, the flow of electrical current through an electrical cord wound on the reel typically causes heat to be dissipated. The heat dissipation can undesirably lead to damage (e.g., melting) of the cord insulation and core, as well as other reel components.